Norman Jayden
Norman Jayden (born August 14, 1977) is one of four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. He is a dedicated and thorough FBI profiler but addicted to Triptocaine, a fictional drug. Norman's story begins as he arrives in the unfamiliar city to support the local police force with their investigation on the Origami Killer. Norman Jayden is voiced and modeled by Leon Ockenden. Character Information Norman specializes in conducting investigations with an experimental device called ARI (Added Reality Interface). ARI's main hardware component is a pair of sunglasses, which acts as a type of transparent display. When looking at a crime scene through ARI's interface, relevant data and analysis is superimposed on the image of the crime scene above the relevant clues. ARI is also able to highlight relevant clues within a specified 'pulse' radius. ARI's other hardware component is a glove, which allows Norman to interact with the virtual data displayed through the glasses. ARI catalogs all the data and cross-references it with relevant databases, analyzes it, and geo-locates it where applicable. With the local cops resentful of both his methods and his very presence, he struggles to piece together the evidence before it is too late for the next victim. Norman is addicted to Triptocaine, a blue substance in a vial. When entering withdrawal, his hands begin to shake, he becomes pale and other side effects such as blurry vision or nosebleeds occur. Triptocaine is a dangerous and controlled substance, abuse of which can cause hallucinations and ultimately death. Throughout the game, the player has the choice of whether to be complicit in Norman's addiction or steer him away from it. These decisions will impact Norman's ending in Heavy Rain. Points Where the Character can Die *''Mad Jack'' (By being shot in the head) *''Mad Jack'' (By being hit with a metal pole) *''Mad Jack'' (By being crushed in his car) *''Mad Jack (By being punched by Mad Jack after escaping from his car) *Mad Jack (By being kicked) *Mad Jack (By being strangulated) *''Mad Jack (By being crushed by the bulldozer) *''Fish Tank'' (During the fight with Origami Killer) *''Solving The Puzzle'' (By using ARI too long) *''The Old Warehouse'' (During the fight with The Origami Killer) *Epilogue - Smoking Mirrors (By overdosing triptocaine) Trivia *The visual effects of the ARI, as well as Jayden's appearance when using the ARI, may have been inspired by the style of the world and agents of The Matrix. *Norman Jayden is modeled and voiced by Leon Ockendenhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leon_Ockenden, a British actor. *It is unknown if Norman Jayden is afraid of heights. According to the "Fish Tank" level after trying to catch the Origami Killer, he failed. But if you make Norman try to walk up the stairs to the top, he starts to walk up; then looks worried with shaking hands; then walks down. *He is always seen with ARI glasses on the chapter screen but without them during the load screen. *Norman Jayden has a strong resemblance to actor Benicio Del Toro *Norman Jayden appears to slowly become obsessed with the Origami Killer case. Gallery Jaydengun2.png|resignation ending Leon-Ockenden---Norman-Jayden.jpg|Norman Jayden is face model and voice acting by leon ockenden Profile Name: Norman Jayden Gender: Male Age: 34 Status: Depends on player's actions Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Occupation: FBI Agent (Profiler) Category:Characters